Renaissance et réconciliation
by Le Corre
Summary: Harry vient de mourir et une chose lui tient à coeur, retrouver Severus Rogue. C'est cette rencontre que je vous propose de raconter même si je ne suis pas et de loin J.K Rowling à qui je dois tout.


Me revoilà avec un One Shot pour une fois. Comme c'est mon premier, j'espère que vous serez indulgents.

Il met en scène Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Attention : ce n'est pas une romance :)

**Renaissance et réconciliation**

Il la connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà vécue. Un éclair vert avait jailli de la baguette du mage noir le plus maléfique que le monde magique ait connu et il avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle. Il ferma les yeux, attendant comme une libération ce qui devait arriver. Au-dessus de son lit, un cadre vide depuis son élaboration sur lequel y était gravé un nom : Rogue. Harry avait toujours souhaité la venue de celui qui avait été son professeur de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il était resté sourd à ses appels. Il soupira et concentra les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour se focaliser sur la silhouette reconnaissable entre milles de Severus. Des fourmillements le parcoururent et il sut qu'il allait –enfin- aller de l'autre côté du miroir et revoir ses amis.

King's cross une nouvelle fois, Albus Dumbledore l'y avait accueilli la première fois. Son cœur battait la chamade, désordonné. Ses yeux scrutaient l'horizon guettant une silhouette à la cape ample et noire. Pas de sorcier visible à l'horizon, Harry soupira extrêmement déçu. Les wagons du Poudlard express, alignés à la queue-leu-leu, attendaient le départ du chef de gare. Harry se souvint alors d'un banc sur lequel gisait un corps affreux. Il parcourut le quai à la recherche du corps infirme et laid, qu'il finit par trouver. Il était tel qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Une main alors se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face et vit celui qu'il espérait voir depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Pro … commença t-il d'une voix presque inaudible tellement la surprise était grande.

- Potter. Je crois savoir que tu voulais me rencontrer.

- Oui. Il faut que je fasse avant quelque chose.

A la surprise de Rogue, Harry se détacha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le gryffondor alors s'agenouilla avec un respect sincère devant celui qu'il avait haï avec tant de fougue durant son avant-dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard.

- Je vous demande pardon professeur Rogue pour vous avoir haï, et pour vous avoir traité de lâche. Je vous demande pardon. Sa voix avait lutté contre le chagrin qui entachait ses paroles. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il avait attendu ce moment ! A chaque fois il avait imaginé un scénario … un déroulement qui n'était jamais arrivé et ce, malgré le cadre qu'il avait fait faire pour accueillir le sombre sorcier.

- Harry relève-toi.

- Pas avant que vous me disiez si vous avez accepté mon pardon.

- Harry … oui je l'accepte. Severus souriait à présent et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

Harry la saisit, surpris. Severus le regardait avec un curieux mélange de respect, d'ironie. Aucune trace de mépris, de colère dans les yeux sombres comme l'intérieur d'une grotte et cela lui procura une sensation inhabituelle.

- J'ai été stupide prof …

- Non tu n'as pas été stupide comme tu dis, et appelle moi Severus à présent. Laissons les « professeurs » par ci et par là. Cela fait maintenant assez d'années que je n'exerce plus.

- Severus j'ai été stupide de vous détester même plus que cela. J'aurais dû me douter que si Dumbledore vous donnait une confiance quasi-absolue c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Tu ne pouvais et surtout tu ne devais pas connaître la raison de cette confiance. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, s'il avait trouvé la moindre parcelle d'amitié entre nous … je n'ose imaginer. Cela a été dur pour moi de te montrer que je te détestais même si tu crois le contraire.

- Il vous suffisait de vous rappeler ma ressemblance avec mon père.

- Oui. Le souvenir de James j'en conviens m'a beaucoup aidé dans le travestissement de mes sentiments.

Harry quitta alors le visage de Rogue pour regarder autour de lui. Le décor avait changé. C'était celui du village où il était né et où ses propres parents étaient morts tués par Voldemort. Un autre souvenir troubla ce qu'il voyait, celle de l'attaque de Nagini. Il frissonna et se tourna résolument vers Rogue.

- Je suis désolé aussi de ne pas vous avoir sauvé face à Voldemort lors de la bataille, je n'avais pas …

- Oui je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Harry ce n'était pas ton destin de me sauver.

- Je regrette ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai regretté. J'avais fait un tableau pour vous, cela fait tant d'années que je voulais vous dire tout ça !

- Albus me l'avait dit, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Harry, j'ai été lâche durant toutes ses années.

- Vous ? Lâche ? Non je ne crois pas. Harry n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux Severus sur lequel planait comme une atmosphère de remords et de tristesse.

- Si Harry. Severus baissa la tête en proie à la honte de ne pas l'avoir plus tôt affronté.

- Vous êtes là maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez été lâche Severus ! Vous me battez sur toute la ligne pour le courage je …

- Non Harry. Tais-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer. Severus chercha quelque chose et sembla trouver. Il prit le bras d'Harry et l'obligea à le suivre. Asseyons-nous, ce que j'ai à te dire va prendre un peu de temps. Tu as le temps n'est-ce pas ? Harry acquiesça. Bien. Je sais que tu voulais me voir, Albus ne cessait pas de me seriner avec ça ! Je pensais quant à moi que c'était pour m'abreuver d'injures. Harry, tu m'avais si bien persuadé que tu me haïssais … je ne voulais pas t'affronter, je ne voulais pas subir ta colère justifiée. J'ai livré ta mère au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres et tu avais raison de me mépriser. Je suis quelqu'un d'abject !

- Non fit Harry. Certes vous avez livré mes parents mais vous ne le saviez pas au moment où vous avez entendu les propos de Trelawney. C'était une erreur ! Vous avez ensuite fait tellement pour moi ! Malgré le fait que je vous rappelais mon père et ce qu'il vous avait fait subir vous m'avez protégé, obéissant sans faillir à Dumbledore. Severus, je n'aurais pu vaincre Voldemort si je n'avais pas su tout ça ! C'est vous encore qui nous aviez apporté l'épée en me guidant par votre patronus … si seulement j'avais su que c'était vous !

Severus eut alors un faible sourire. Il se détourna du regard magnétique du fils de sa bien-aimée.

- Tu m'aurais attaqué Harry. Ta haine faisait des cercles de feu autour de toi et tu ne t'en rendais pas compte !

Harry baissa la tête à son tour. C'était vrai. Durant cette période il avait haï de toutes ses forces cet homme. Ensuite étaient venues des années de remords et de regrets. Ah si tout cela lui avait été révélé plus tôt ! La tristesse le submergea alors.

- Je vous demande pardon une nouvelle fois, et je voudrais tellement que nous oublions tout ça et que nous … soyons enfin ami … enfin si vous le voulez.

- Oui Harry je le veux. Il sourit alors. Harry constata alors que le sombre professeur de potions pouvait se métamorphoser en un être magnifique s'il le voulait.

- Harry ! Severus !

Cette voix, si claire, si pure, comme l'eau d'une fontaine, les firent se retourner comme un seul homme vers la source. Une femme aux cheveux roux, accouraient vers eux. Un homme juste derrière elle, plus grand et porteur de lunettes rondes la suivaient mais manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

- Maman !

- Je crois que je vais te laisser Harry. Severus se leva lentement et tourna les talons s'attendant à ce que personne ne remarque sa disparition.

- Non Severus reste je t'en prie ! Lily avait rejoins son fils et le tenait fermement. Les yeux émeraude s'étaient posés sur l'homme vêtu de noir, suppliants.

- Lily fit Rogue dans un soupir.

- Il veut s'en aller Lily fit la voix chaude de James.

- Toi ça suffit gronda la sorcière. Severus reprit-elle de sa voix douce, reste. Tu n'as pas à t'isoler ! Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Harry. Elle le regardait, l'émotion imprimait chaque trait de son visage parfait.

- Lily répondit lentement Rogue comme hypnotisé par sa présence. James ne souhaite pas ma présence et je ne veux pas faire des histoires.

- James ? Enfin tu le connais. Sa jalousie lui passera Severus. Joins-toi à nous s'il-te-plait. Harry ? L'homme aux cheveux rebelles regardait sa mère tendrement. Harry, je suis tellement fière de toi !

- Merci maman, mais je dois tout à Severus et à son courage.

- Oui. Nous n'allons pas rester ici pour l'éternité non ? Je crois en plus que pour ta venue parmi nous une fête a été organisée quelque part.

- Ah oui ? Et où ?

- Viens et tu verras. Allons les hommes suivez-moi ! Lily joignit le geste à la parole et les hommes se regardèrent quelque peu surpris et la suivirent. James évitait soigneusement le regard de Severus. Ce dernier paraissait à présent s'amuser de la situation.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment. Enfin Lily s'arrêta devant un décor et s'y engouffra entraînant Harry, Severus et James à sa suite. Devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry, une salle qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir habité six années d'affilées, la grande-salle.

- Mais …

- Oui Harry ! Tu as ton portrait dans la grande-salle de Poudlard.

- Je n'en veux pas soupira Harry prêt à rebrousser chemin.

- Il y a aussi celui de Severus regarde et elle désigna le portrait à côté du sien à sa gauche. Et à droite, c'est celui d'Albus Dumbledore continua t-elle imperturbable.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Questionna un Harry plus qu'ahuri parce qu'il voyait.

- Ginny a prévenu les instances les plus importantes lorsqu'elle t'a trouvé fit Lily d'une voix rassurante. C'est pourquoi le ministère a décidé de t'attribuer ton portrait et celui du sorcier pour lequel tu t'es tant battu pour sa réhabilitation. James grommela derrière eux. James ! Tu n'as pas à râler, ce n'est que justice poursuivit Lily quelque peu agacée par l'attitude de son époux.

Severus jeta un regard en coin à James, manifestement satisfait. Harry quant à lui était aux anges ses souhaits enfin réalisés ! Ce qu'il avait considéré comme une énorme injustice appartenait désormais au passé. Il se tourna plein de respect et de bonheur vers le plus courageux des serpentards. Rogue hocha la tête. Lui aussi était heureux de ce dénouement. Un bruit fit se retourner l'ensemble du groupe. Albus Dumbledore se tenait en tête d'un nombre important de sorciers venus saluer le plus célèbre d'entre eux. Harry soupira. Même mort, la célébrité est un lourd fardeau songea t-il, mais c'était semble t-il son destin depuis sa naissance.

FIN


End file.
